The Young Dragon Meet Bahamut
by Time Chronicler
Summary: The Young Dragon name Chibi was awoke on the island not where he was from, but soon surprisingly. He met the dragon king name Bahamut, the Guardian Forces. This story is rated M. I don't final fantasy or Bahamut. But I do own Chibi.


Where am I? Don't know...But I can tell the world is at darkness. Wait! My eyes is closed! Immediately opened my eyes, and looked around. What in the world am I? I'm feeling shocked. I don't know what to say though. Huh. I slowly got up, stood. Huh? I paused, and looked downed at my body. Whoa! My body is the dragon form! My chest is like humanity, my arms are like claw-like hands, my hind legs are like sharp like claw-like claws almost the same as my arms, my wings have three claw-like on it. I use my claws to feel my face, I have two Langhorns on the side on behind of my cheeks, got like up arrowhead on my head, my snout is like an eagles, and finally my eyes is kinda small like beady. Which I hated it though. My scales is gold too, all gold..geez I wondered why? Am I special or something?

By the way, my name is Chibi also. I looked around. Man do you know where to go? Heh...kidding. But honestly I don't as my face is frozen with fear. With the sigh I started walking aimlessly, not knowing where to go. It does not hurt with my feet as I was stepping on the rocks, it was sharp though. Huh? Maybe it doesn't bother on dragon's scales? I guess? Soon I spotted the water..What!? Dead end? Wait?

I whirled around back and forth few times, wait a sec! Is this an island? I slowly faced my self with a thought. I looked at my wing, right wing. Can I fly? Some dragons can fly, I know that. I looked in the sky as I spread my opened. And I boasted up in the air a flap of my wings..cool. As sevearl flap later I looked down to the island where I was at, but continues to flap if not, I'll fall. My eyes narrowed as I growled..What I this placed? My heart gripped me with terror. My mind was struck with lightning as I knew this placed. This place is the Deep Sea Research Center. Is that where the humans study things? As know as experiment? I felt my blood boiled in anger...it true.. it really does. I closed my eyes as I think slowly. I reopened again and flew back down to the small island. As I landed close to the enterence, I did not realize the sense of smell was in place. Wait? What is that sn- it really cut me off as I noticed Immediately. It was a dragon, inside this place! Why?

But I was too late, the dragon noticed me first as I stood in fear in front of the enterence. I heard a growl as a foot steps coming to me. Felt my body is about to panic, and move away slowly away. But I heard growling sound saying, "Do not move!" I felt myself whispered in fear. Is he going to harm me? I shivers at that thought. I closed my eyes til he shows up. At the sound of footsteps approaching toward me as I was shaking in fear. He stopped. He continued to growled. But I was still scared, afraid he might hurt me. But I heard him said, "Open your eyes and looked at me." And I did. He is the dragon like me, but taller than me. On his face looking calm, but still frowned. He is kinda half humanity and dragon form, just like me. But he's two times taller than me. His wings is larger than mine, wow.

But I was snapped out when he questions me. "Who are you"? He growled "You better not be from the human that I hate!" I was shocked, human? Who is human? I was from the Dragon Realm, the Dragon Temple. With the Guardians. Huh? What with this guy. But bravely I stated, "Excuse me, I don't know who is the human is. And I can assure you I'm not from the human. I'm from the Dragon Realm, the name of the world. And I live in the Dragon Temple with the Guardians. But I don't how I got here you shows up when you snapped at me for nothing. And if you want to know who I am, my name is Chibi. This rest I don't know. But I do know that I'm still the dragon of course."

There was a moment between us two. He seem to studying me, who is he? He closed his eyes as he growled softly. "Very well, I'm sorry. I can can sense that your not from humans. But you smell like chemical though." What? I do? I sniff myself. And I gagged, hacked. What is this? "Your right, what can I do?"

He hummed. "Come with me." He turned and left. I followed. Inside this place is old as I looked around. He turns left I did the same, and I saw the pool of water. I felt the heat. "The heat of water kill the germs and chemicals once you go into the water. It good for dragons scales." I nodded as I agreed. As I was in the nice heated water, turn to see where he was at. Ah! He at the door walking out! "Wait!" He stopped and looked at me with disappointment look, oops. "I'm sorry, but I must know your name, can I?" His face seem to be cleared as he was thinking. "My name is Bahamut." Then he left. As I turn to myself with a thought, fearfully. He a king of all Dragons? And I got a feeling he might be a king of a Guardian Forces too. Wow.

I stay in the water cleaning myself about five minutes and rest. Then got out of water, dry myself out. My back was facing the door, and I did not realize that Bahamut was walking to me and gripped my arms gently. I froze. What he's doing? I felt his body was pressing against my back, and he is warm. My face is feeling warm, as I blushed. No, it isn't right. I shivered as he breathed on my left neck to my left side of my face. I felt the small pleasure. What is this? No. It can't be, right. I'm not a female, I'm a male.

But I guess it doesn't bother him. He move his left claw from my arm to my chest scales and gently rub it softly. I felt myself groan softly as the small pleasure sent down to my sheath. I blushed as he licked my head. Oh no, something wrong..Bahamut continues to breathed on my face as he travels with his claw from my chest to down to my sheath and rubbed gently. No! I groaned. I started to pant. At the corner of my eye I saw him smile as he enjoys it. He licked my face, and I moans. It felt good. But he turns my around so I was facing him, face to face. I blushed even more. He smiled. I never see anything like that.

He picked me up and allowed me to sit on his legs. He was sitting down too. Huh? He look at me and I looked back, he kiss me. Eh? What going on? No it can't be..I was about to pull away from him. But he has his claw on the back of my head and push forward with more further kiss. He slid his tongue in my mouth in my surprise, and wrestle in my mouth for a while. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I heard Bahamut moaned in my mouth as he continues to wrestle. Finally he let go of me, and we breath together. I was shaking in thought, was it like...never mind. I look at Bahamut and I look at him, this time he kiss my left neck. I never felt the overwhelming pleasure as I hug him with a moan. Oh dear, what happening? He nipped, licked, kiss, bites, and kisses again. He is so strong. He move his face to the side of my left side of my face and kiss it gently. I shivered.

He presses his face against mine, I was hoping it would be over. I sighed. I felt like it was over. He let go of me, and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I became attach to you. I never felt anything like this, not in ages." I look at in a sad face. Lucky I was a Dragon so was he too. I didn't know what to say. But instead, I put my claw on his face and gently kiss him softly. "I understand how you feel Bahamut, but I'll be you if you like. Will that make you feel better?" I asked him. He seem to be shocked at first, but smile me and kiss me, but fast one. "Yes please stay with me. I've decided to move, with you with me here. I have grown fond of you, my love. And your word have warm my heart. Yes, you can stay with me how much you like." I was very happy, we got up and started packing and soon let the terraible place.

We live the Great Temple, we enjoy together with the other Guardians Forces.

The End


End file.
